Love Never Fails
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is in early season 4. Enjoy! Part of The How It Should Have Been series.


_**Love Never Fails**_

**Merlin and Freya get to live a happy life. Want to know what happens as Merlin and Freya start getting use to their new live find out. Would Arthur allow Merlin's parents to live in Camelot? What will Morgana do?**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny spring day. Freya and Merlin were out on a picnic together alone near a beautiful crystal lake. They were laughing, talking, and having so much fun. They were sitting under the tree near the lake eating and talking.

"Hey, Freya we need to talk about when we are going to get married." Merlin wondered.

"Ok. How about May 12, 13 or 14." Freya thought.

"The 13th. I'll tell Arthur about it. We have 1 week to plan things out. You will come live in my room with me. Arthur will have to give me 2 weeks off so we can have time together."

"We can go to the hut near the lake we lived in when we first met. We will have to fix your room. Like clean it and move things around."

"Then you have to get pregnant so we can have a kid."

"Do your parents know where they are going to live? They want to be near Camelot but they can't because of your father being a Dragonlord."

"No but I will talk to Arthur. Now that he's king I think he will ok it."

"True. If we have a kid do you want a girl or boy?"

"I have no idea. I just want to be a father. I know you want to be a mother."

"True."

"My parents want to come for the wedding so we have to tell them. Let's go swim."

"Ok. Try not to get my hair wet. I have it up in a nice braid and I don't want it getting messed up because it does end up being in knots."

"Well, your hair is long. Now, let's go. We have only an hour before we need to go back and do what we need to do."

"All right."

For the next hour Merlin and Freya played in the lake. When they got out Freya's hair was no longer braided.

"Hey, we need to leave. Let's go before Arthur kills me." Merlin coughed.

"Ok. First you need to get the water out of your lungs." Freya laughed. Merlin coughed up a lot of water and they left. As they were playing in the water Merlin did not realize that the water was enchanted to curse any man's strength including magic. It didn't affect the women. Merlin didn't know that he was dying. When the water entered Merlin's lungs it affected the whole body. Something possessed Merlin a few minutes before he got out of the water. When Freya and Merlin got back to Camelot, Merlin went to go see Arthur and Freya went to get changed. In Arthur's chambers, Arthur was read when Merlin came in.

"Merlin, go get dressed into some dryer clothes."Arthur complained.

"What?" Merlin panted. Then he looked at his soaking wet clothes. "Oh, sorry but I have to talk to you. It's very important."

"It better be."

"Well, you know that Ealdor was attacked and only several people survived. Well my parents don't have a place to live and my mother is sick for some reason. So can they live in Camelot?"

"Merlin you don't have to ask. The answer is always yes. They can live upstairs in Gaius' chambers with you…"

"And Freya. Me and Freya are getting married on the 13th of May. That what I also wanted to tell you."

"That's great Merlin! I'm happy for you and Freya. You can get from the 11th to the 29th off. We can talk some more but for now you need to get some other clothes on. Now."

"Ok. Thanks."

Merlin went to get dressed. Agravaine had heard Merlin and Arthur but only about Merlin and Freya. The rest he didn't hear. He went to Morgana. He went into her house and saw her eating.

"Milady, Merlin and Freya are getting married on the 13th. We must stop it."Agravaine said.

"I have had this incanted bracelet that will cause a woman to not love the man she truly loves. Give it to Freya tomorrow. Then Merlin will be left with a broken heart. I will be with you as a servant. I will work for Gaius. I know how to do things." Morgana said evilly. Deep down in Morgana's heart she felt that if she did this God will show her that she is wrong. She did not want to but Agravaine would no longer trust her. Agravaine left. Morgana managed to do what she wanted. (It would be confusing to explain so I'm not going to. Just to leave you hanging on that.) The next day Morgana as a servant gave Freya the bracelet. For a week Freya barely talked to Merlin. 5 days before the wedding Hunith and Balinor came to stay in Camelot. In Gaius' chamber they talked.

"Merlin, Me and your father have something to tell you. In 3 months you will be a brother." Hunith chucked. Merlin smiled and began to cry happy to know he was not an only child.

"That's great. Hey, Freya are you excited about Saturday?" Merlin laughed.

"I'm not telling you." Freya answered. Merlin saw the bracelet and now knew what was happening.

"Get up." Merlin angrily said.

"Why?" Freya asked rudely.

"Because I said. You are not the Freya I know. The Freya I know would do what I said. She would be with me for most of the day because she loves me."

Merlin grabbed Freya left wrist and took the bracelet off. Morgana was in the room and saw something she did not understand. As Merlin took the bracelet off, Freya began to cry thinking that Merlin would not marry her. Merlin pulled her close and hugged her. He cried too.

"You must hate me. I betrayed you. What will you do to me?" Freya asked tearfully.

"Marry you. That is what I will do." Merlin cried.

"Why?"

Merlin pulled away from Freya but held her hands.

"Because I love you. It was not your fault. I know that you would always love me. This bracelet can never break us. No enchantment known to man can separate 2 people who are in love."

Merlin threw the bracelet out the window. Morgana cried for some reason but did not know why.

_Why am I crying? Merlin poisoned me._" Morgana thought. _Why is it I see something more beautiful than hate? Only God could do this._

On the 13th it was a beautiful, sunny, happy, and windy day. Merlin and Freya got married and went to the hut they lived at when they first met. On the 21st Merlin felt a bit sick. He was going to the table and then feels dizzy.

"Merlin, what is it? You look pale." Freya asked soothingly.

"Nothing. I just feel dizzy. It will pass. How do you feel?" Merlin breathed heavily.

"Ok. Just a bit sick. It will pass as well. I might be hungry. Here eat your breakfast. Then you need to go get some wood."

"All right."

Freya did not know she was pregnant. On the night before they left Merlin and Freya were trying to sleep but could not.

"Merlin?" Freya whispered.

"Mmm. What?" Merlin asked.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I'm just tired. I'll be ok. You on the other hand need to sleep. We don't need you vomiting again. I wish we knew why you are vomiting. Now go to sleep."

"Ok."

The next day they home to Camelot. When they went into their room they saw the bed was bigger and was able to fit 2 people. For the next month Merlin got worse and worse. One night Merlin felt dehydrated and went to get some water. As he got water Balinor came down. He went to Merlin and put his left hand on Merlin's face.

"Hey, my little dragon, how do you feel?" Balinor whispered gently.

"Tired, dizzy, and dehydrated. I came down to get some water." Merlin wheezed.

"You don't have a fever. Go back to bed and take some water with you. In the morning Gaius can check and see what's wrong."

"Ok."

Merlin went back to bed. For the next week he was in more pain. One day Merlin broke a few windows and fell onto the broken glass and began to convulse. Freya and Arthur were with him. They were in the castle when it happened.

"Arthur, remove his scarf. He's convulsing. He's lying on glass and will get hurt. We must move. He will be very violent."Freya quickly explained. Arthur moved Merlin and did what Freya said.

"How long can it last?"Arthur asked.

"Up to 15 minutes. Put him on his side. He looks as if he's going to vomit."

Arthur put Merlin on his side and Merlin began to vomit. 15 minutes passed when Merlin stopped and looked around him.

"What… happened? I… feel…" Merlin strained. Then he blacked out because of all that happened.

"What should we do?" Arthur asked sadly.

"Take him to bed. I need to find out what's going on. I know it's magic. Hurry. He might start again soon." Freya cried. She was worried about her husband. Arthur carried Merlin to bed and put him in bed. Balinor and Gaius came in.

"What happened to him?" Balinor asked angrily as he went to his son and saw that he was warm and sick.

"He had a convulsion. It lasted for 15 minutes. He vomited for some of the time. I'm going to check him because I know about dark magic and other forms of evil spells even lakes and woods that can harm a person." Freya explained sadly. Everyone left so Freya could work. Freya realized that the lake was called Dead Man's Lake. She tried to think of a way to stop this. Meanwhile, Merlin was having a nightmare about pain and suffering. He woke up screaming as soon as he saw people die. When he screamed Freya heard him and went to him trying to keep him calm. Merlin sat up in pain screaming.

"Hey, Merlin calm down. Calm down. You will be ok. Lie down." Freya softly muttered. Merlin did what he was told.

"What happened?"Merlin asked weakly.

"Convulsion. We were at Dead Man's Lake. Seizures are the third stage. The first is dizziness. Second, are pains in internal organs. Third, is 15 minutes of convulsion and vomiting. Fourth are migraines. Fifth, are bruises and wounds showing up. Then, sleeplessness. Then, Pains is joints, muscles, and bones. Then, high fever and dry mouth and throat. Ninth is restlessness. The final stage is coma and eventually death."

"How long do I have till death?"

"About 2 months and during that time you will have to stay in this room. You will rarely move out of Gaius' chamber."

"But Mother will give birth in 2 months. I want to see my sibling when it is born."

"You will. Even if I have to slap you to wake you up. Now get some rest. You will be weak as time goes on."

"Are you ok? You look pale."

"Honestly I don't know. I feel sick but I'm not showing signs of being sick. Gaius has to check me every week. But this started a few days after we got married. Let's hope it's nothing serious. Now get some sleep That seizure lasted for 15 minutes. Have you had pains in your vital organs or dizziness?"

"Yes. I thought it was nothing. I guess I was wrong. Ow, my liver hurts so much."

"I know. It's because of it. Why didn't you tell me about it? I could have helped you."

"At night when you were asleep I would be awake trying to calm down and ignore the pain. Sometimes I would hold your hand and hope that I would sleep. Sleep finally got to me but I would wake up from nightmares. I didn't want to wake you up because you were not feeling so good. When we were here I would feel a lot of pain." Merlin cried shamefully. Freya put her forehead against Merlin's as they cried. Freya held Merlin's hands. Merlin continued, "I felt so much pain in my stomach, liver, intestines, and kidneys. I would get up and get water but still I felt horrible. One night, father caught me getting water. He asked me what was wrong. I told him. He said that I didn't have a fever and that I needed rest. Since then at night I felt like screaming because it hurt so much. I'm sorry for hiding it."

"Shh. It's ok. Now at nights you can let the pain out and wake me up. It will hurt but I will find a way to save you. Now sleep. I'm going to tell the others about you."

"All right. I feel…."

Then Merlin went to sleep. Freya kissed Merlin on the forehead and left. She went out and told the others.

"How is he?" Hunith tearfully blurted.

"Not good. He has 2 months. We were at Dead Man's Lake for our picnic some time before getting married. I'm going to try and find a way to heal him on my own." Freya sternly sighed.

"All right. What are the symptoms?"

"First, dizziness. Then, pains in internal organs. Third, seizures that last for 15 minutes plus vomiting. Then, very bad migraines. Fifth, are bruises and wounds showing up. Then, sleeplessness. Seventh, pains in joints, bones, and muscles. Then, high fever, dry mouth and throat. Ninth, is restlessness. Final, coma and death. We just have to pray that God will keep him strong."

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping. You can see him. He's upset because of the fact this happened when you're pregnant. He wants to be awake and near when it happens."

"I know. He's excited."

Balinor and Hunith went into Merlin and Freya's room and sat next to a sleeping Merlin. Hunith rubbed Merlin's forehead with the back of her right hand. Balinor sat on the other side of Merlin and held Merlin's left hand.

"He looks so sick but cute when he sleeps. I hope he'll be ok. Tell me more about when he was younger. I know that I have not heard all the stories." Balinor whispered sadly.

"Ok. When Merlin was 13 he loved playing in the woods. He would take his dog Seth with him. It was summer when this happened. It had been very hot and dry out. Lots of people got sick. Everyday Merlin got up at sunrise. He worked till noon. Then played with his friends till afternoon. Then worked till night fall. When he came home he was tired. He barely ate or drank during the draught. We barely had food and water. Merlin had to go to the lake and back caring water to help the crops. It was always sunny and warm. Most boys had their shirts off when they work but Merlin had his scarf, shirt, and jacket on. One day he got up late. He rushed out to work without eating or drinking. All day he didn't eat or drink. When he came home I saw his hands bruised and bleeding. He said he was fine but he looked miserable. The next day in the morning he went to get water for the crops. As he was coming back to Ealdor he started feeling sick and hot. He accidently dropped the 2 buckets of water because his hands hurt so much. The water spilt and Merlin tried to go back and get more but as he was stumbling he got lost. He was in a clearing when he passed out. The sun was beating down on him. For 2 days Merlin was in the clearing dying from the heat. No one could find him. Finally he was found. Matthew found Merlin and carried him back to Ealdor. When I saw who Matthew was carrying I began to cry. His left side was covered in dirt from sweating and dying in the sun. When Matthew put Merlin in bed Merlin was gasping and moaning. He was barely breathing. His lips were dry and cracked badly. His skin was so hot and dry to touch. He was barely sweating. His clothes were dry because he was in the sun for too long. Matthew helped me take all but his pants off. We rolled his pants up to help him cool down. I found a cloth and put it in water. I put it on his forehead and began to try and control his fever. Matthew would come in every few minutes with ice from the ice house. For a whole day Merlin slept. We found out that he was exhausted. The next day near nightfall he woke up saying he was thirst and hot. It was midnight when his fever broke. For the next week he stayed in bed. When he found out that he nearly had a heat stroke he was scared. A few days before he got out of bed it rained the whole day and the next day. He got better. For the rest of summer he was careful not to get sick like that again. I know he tries to be careful but things happen." Hunith told happily.

"He's strong. He can live through things that are deadly."

Then Merlin began to convulse.

"Pull his blankets off. Good thing his shirt and jacket are off so this can be easier. I wish this didn't happen. I need to put him on his side." Balinor acknowledged. Hunith took the blankets off Merlin. Balinor put a convulsing Merlin on his side. Merlin was facing Balinor when he vomited. For 15 minutes this happened. When it was over Merlin breathed heavily as he tried to see who was with him. He looked up and saw his parents looking at him.

"Mother, father? What happened?" Merlin strained.

"Shh. It's ok. You're weak. You need something to eat." Balinor ordered.

"I can't. It'll come back up."

"You will eat whether you like it or not, young man. You might be an adult but you're not too old to get slapped."

"Father, please. I can't."

"Say that again and I will slap you. I've had to do it before remember when you were in a bad spot after being tortured? You slapped my hands away and pushed me."

"Yeah. When you slapped me I started coming around. I got better. But I can't eat. I'm in so much pain and I'm tired. Maybe later but not know."

"Ok. Get some sleep but you will eat when you wake up."

"All right if I can."

Merlin went to sleep. For a month he got weaker. He was in the 7th stage when he got to be a brother. He and Freya were in their room.

"Hey." Merlin croaked.

"Merlin, I think I found a way to stop the curse but I have to put the body in something or someone. Ready?" Freya exclaimed. She started chanting when Merlin realized that she was going to put it in her. Merlin grabbed Freya's hands and pushed them away.

"No. I know what you are going to do. I won't let you do it. I can't risk losing you and you know it."

"I can't lose you either." Freya stood up and went to the window to look at the rain. She started crying. Merlin got up and tried to walk over to her. "Merlin, no, go back to bed. You'll collapse any second."

Merlin grabbed Freya's arms and began to hug her close.

"You're exhausted and pale. You need to come to bed. Ow. Oh, my head hurts."

"Please go to bed. You need to rest. All the joints in your body are affected."

Merlin held Freya closer and felt the baby kicks. Freya cried in Merlin's arms. She knew she was pregnant but did not know how to tell Merlin. After a few minutes Merlin realized Freya was pregnant.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Merlin moaned painfully as the kicking got stronger in Freya's womb.

"How do you know?" Freya asked tearfully.

"Can't you feel the baby kicking?"

"Yes."

"What, is that a yes for both questions?"

"Yes."

Then Freya vomited and nearly fell into Merlin's arms.

"I got you. Let's go to bed. We can't have you or the baby getting hurt or sick. Come on." Merlin whispered sternly.

"Ok." Freya hoarsely said.

Merlin helped her into bed and they went to sleep for the rest of the day and the next only waking up a few times. Merlin and Freya were talking in their room in bed while eating breakfast. Balinor and Hunith were eating breakfast with Gaius.

"I'm so happy for Merlin. He'll get to be a father in about 4 months." Balinor laughed excitedly.

"I know. He has grown since meeting Freya. She's helped him and encouraged him." Gaius sighed quietly.

Hunith started feeling a lot of pain just as Morgana and Gwen came in. Hunith grabbed Balinor's arm and squeezed it. She gasped as the pain got much worse.

"Hunith, what is it?" Balinor questioned.

"It's time, Balinor. The baby is coming." Hunith gasped.

Balinor carried Hunith to their bed up stairs and stayed with her. Gaius went to tell Merlin and Freya.

"Merlin, your baby sibling is going to be born early." Gaius informed.

"What? When?" Merlin exclaimed and panted.

"Any time, now. I need to get to her."

"Ok."

Gaius left the room and went to go help Hunith.

"Gwen, Morgain. I need you to get some water and towels. Hurry, it could happen anytime." Gaius yelled.

After a few hours of pain Hunith gave birth. Balinor was holding Hunith right hand with right hand. He wiped Hunith's forehead with a wet cloth.

"Push, Hunith. You're almost there." Balinor encouraged.

Then out came a crying baby girl. Merlin could hear the baby's cry from down stairs because both doors were open. Morgana saw the baby girl as it was born and began to cry because it was so beautiful.

"Now you have a girl." Gaius announced.

Gaius gave the baby to Gwen who cleaned the baby. Hunith started screaming again. Gaius went to her just as she gave birth to a baby boy.

"Well, you have a daughter and 2 sons now. Both babies are healthy and strong like Merlin." Gaius renounced.

Hunith and Balinor held their babies and laughed. Merlin heard 2 babies cry and knew he was a big brother.

"Let's name them Amagene and Matthew." Hunith cried in joy.

"Merlin, Amagene, and Matthew. I like that. I'm going to show Merlin his little sister first." Balinor chuckled in joy as he cried.

"Ok."

Balinor took Amagene down stairs to see Merlin and Freya. He went into their room and smiled at Merlin.

"You have a brother and a sister. Amagene and Matthew." Balinor told Merlin.

"Can I hold one of my siblings?" Merlin asked tearfully as Balinor gave Amagene to Merlin.

"This little one was born first. She is the only girl out of the 3 of my kids."

"How's mother?"

"I think your mother is calming your brother down so they can both sleep."

"Amagene is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"She looks like her older brother." Freya smiled.

Then a blue orb appeared in Amagene's hand. Amagene's eyes turned gold and then back to brown.

"She has magic." Merlin gasped happily.

"Looks like it. I guess I have to let another sorcerer in Camelot." Arthur teased.

"Hey. Arthur. Come here."

"What's her name?"

"Amagene. Hunith is up stairs holding Matthew."Balinor answered.

Amagene started crying and Balinor held her and went back to Hunith. Arthur congratulated Merlin and left. Later that day Merlin got to hold Matthew. Merlin was happy to know he had 2 siblings. For 4 months Merlin got worse and worse. He was on the 8th stage of the curse. It was harder for him to do things. Freya started feeling better the more the baby formed in her womb. It started getting noticeable. One rainy, foggy, and miserable day, Merlin woke up to see Freya standing over him. One night Merlin was gasping for air when Freya found a cure.

"Merlin, I found a cure! We must do it now." Freya screamed happily.

"Ok. What do we do?'

"The most powerful healing spell 5 times. We have to hold each other's hands and say it together."

"Ok let's do it."

"Ic pe purhheaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!" They canted 5 times. Then they kissed. When they pulled away Merlin felt much better. Both were exhausted.

"Get some rest. You're body will need it." Freya gasped weakly.

"You need to sleep too. You are 2 months away from giving birth. You need to be strong. Get all the rest you can get. We will both need it as my parents and siblings have informed us." Merlin quietly slurred.

"OK. Let me tell the others first. They'll want to know."

"Ok. But be quick. I don't know how long I can stay awake. This time I want to fall asleep peacefully with you next to me."

"All right."

Freya went out of the room and walked down the stairs.

"Merlin will recover. I found a cure." Freya cheerfully informed.

Gwen, Arthur, the knights, Gaius, Hunith, and Balinor all cheered. Morgana even cheered a bit for some reason.

"Can we see him before you 2 get some sleep?" Hunith asked in tears of joy.

"Yes. Please be quick. Both of us are tired and Merlin and I want to get all the rest we can before the baby is born." Freya agreed sweetly.

"I guess I have to let another druid live in the heart of Camelot." Arthur groaned playfully.

"Merlin would say that the baby will be brought up properly and will not be tempted. It's better than having an evil sorcerer in Camelot. I know that if you were king when Morgana found out she had magic then she could tell you and you would not harm her but let her be free. If she asked for forgiveness now what would you say?"

"I would forgive her and let her be free and all of her kind. I disagree with my father but I will only allow those who chose to be like you, Balinor, and Gaius with their magic."

"That's why you are a very good king. You have mercy and kindness."

* * *

Morgana's mind

_Why was Arthur saying that? It cannot be true. God, please if it is true help me to see that. How many times has Arthur hurt my kind since he became king? Never. Before becoming king he hurt my kind a lot but only because of Uther. Why haven't I talked to Arthur before all this happened? Before Morgause came._

* * *

Balinor, Hunith, and the babies went into Merlin's room. When they went in Merlin was on the left side of the bed resting. He was sitting up with the blankets over his shoulders because he did not have a shirt. His eyes closed as he tried to rest. Balinor sat on the right side of Merlin's bed and held Amagene while Hunith sat on the other side holding Matthew. Matthew began to cry as he tried to move his arms and legs. Merlin cracked open an eye and saw his brother in their mother's arms crying.

"Mother, can I hold him? I haven't held him a lot. Only a couple times. Please." Merlin moaned happily.

"Here. You may be able to calm him down. You have calmed your sister down the day she was born and in return a blue orb appeared in her hand." Hunith chuckled calmly. Hunith gave Matthew to Merlin and Merlin smiled down at his brother. About a minute later Matthew calmed down as Merlin put his right pointer finger in Matthew's left hand.

"He's so calm when I hold him. Every time I hold a baby most of the time they have magic they calm down and stop crying." Merlin quietly laughed.

"A blue orb would appear in their hand as well. Like the one in Matthew's right hand." Hunith added softly.

"Mother, it's called a blue orb of peace or the blue orb of peace, love, friendship, light, and happiness. Arthur said that when he was getting the antidote when I was poisoned a few years ago that he saw it. I told him that Gaius says its means the person who used it was a good sorcerer. He realized that not all sorcerers were evil."

"Well, Merlin I'm trying to understand that but I won't understand it like you or other sorcerers."

"I know. I think I need some sleep."

"Ok."

"Good night, my little dragon." Balinor whispered soothingly.

Hunith, Balinor, and the babies went out and Freya went in to see Merlin and sleep. Merlin and Freya held each other in their arms and talked until they fell asleep. It was almost dawn when Freya woke up feeling sick but it was not from the baby. Freya put her left hand on her womb and could barely feel the baby kick. At night the baby kick for most of the night but tonight it was barely kicking and the kicks were faint. Freya panicked and grabbed Merlin's right arm trying to wake him up.

"Merlin! Merlin, please wake up!" Freya shouted fearfully. Merlin woke up, rolled over, and looked at Freya who was on his right.

"What is it?" Merlin questioned quietly.

"I don't feel good and the baby is barely kicking. I feel really wrong inside."

"It's ok. Here let me see if I can check you. Just relax and breathe. If you are sick and if the baby is vulnerable of being sick then panicking will only make it worse."

"OK."

Merlin lit the candles in the room and then began to check Freya. 10 minutes later Merlin started panicking because he realized that something was wrong. He got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Gaius! Gaius! Gaius, you need to wake up." Merlin yelled tearfully. Gaius woke up and went to Merlin. Half a minute later Hunith and Balinor went down stairs to see what was happening.

"Merlin, what is it?" Balinor asked calmly.

"It's Freya and the baby. I think their sick." Merlin cried fearfully.

"Merlin, it's ok. They'll be fine."

They went in and saw Gaius checking a semi-conscious Freya.

"How is she?" Hunith asked with worry in her voice.

"I haven't seen this in years. It's a disease from Alantis. It was disease that infected only the most powerful druids. Most of the druids died. Freya are your parents from Alantis?" Gaius explained sadly.

"Yes, they are. My parents said that a lot and they talked about it. There is a song, a prophecy that says when a powerful druid and the most powerful warlock get married and have a child the child is the savior. When I was only 3 my parents said that Emrys would be the father of the savior and that the child would be gifted by God." Freya croaked feverishly.

"People call me Emrys. They can't mean our child can they?" Merlin answered uneasily.

"They could. I need to read about this disease. Maybe I can find something out. Meanwhile, we need to keep Freya comfortable, cool, calm, and hydrated. She must eat what she is given." Gaius sighed.

"I'll make sure of that."

"She must rest. She cannot leave that bed."

"Ok. I'll make sure."

"Merlin, you can't take care of her and yourself for about a month or 2. It could hurt you. We can't have you being sick again."

"I know but Freya is more important."

"Ok."

For the next 3 weeks Merlin watched over Freya and rarely slept. On the 4 week Merlin and Freya were sleeping when something bad happened. Merlin and Freya went to sleep early and only half an hour later Freya started to feel a lot of pain. She held Merlin's left hand and started to wake him up. She telepathically told Merlin what she felt and he woke up.

"Merlin, get Gaius. I think it's time. Hurry." Freya panted painfully.

"Ok. Deep breathes. Take deep breathes." Merlin ordered quietly.

"Ok. Ow."

Merlin opened the door to see Morgain and Gaius talking.

"Morgain, go get water. Now. Freya about to give birth. She in there right now in a lot of pain. Hurry." Merlin demanded quickly.

Morgain ran out and got some water and got Gwen. Balinor and Hunith waited with Arthur and the knights out in the main room as Gaius, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgain were with Freya as she gave birth. After an hour of screaming Freya had a baby.

"Push, Freya. The baby's almost here. Push. Just one more push." Merlin encouraged.

Merlin held Freya's left hand and wiped the sweat off Freya's head with a cloth. A minute later a baby girl was born. When Morgain glanced at the baby she began to cry. She put a blanket around the baby and gave it to Merlin.

"It's a girl, Freya." Merlin cried in joy. Then Merlin gave Freya the baby. When Freya held the baby she smiled and then started to take her last breath. Freya closed her eyes and the gasped as the baby girl's eyes turned from gold back to green. Both the baby and Freya started to gain color in their faces.

"Our daughter really is the savior. What should we name her?" Merlin chuckled as he rubbed Freya's cheek.

"Morgana Lily Ambrosius. After Arthur's half sister. She looks like Morgana in several ways but in a good way. I wish that the lady Morgana could see this. Ow, Merlin I think we will be the parents of twins. Ow." Freya panted breathlessly.

"Morgain, hold the baby."

A couple minutes later a feisty baby was born.

"It's a boy. Congratulations." Gaius congratulated.

"William Daniel Ambrosius. After Your cousin that I didn't really get to know." Freya laughed in joy as she held her son.

"I like that. Morgana and Will. You need to get some sleep." Merlin chuckled as he held Morgana. Then a blue orb appeared in Morgana's hand. A few minutes later Merlin went out with Morgana in his arms and tears down his cheeks. Everyone heard the baby crying and looked at the door and saw Merlin.

"How's Freya?" Arthur asked in concern.

"She's hold William. This is my new baby daughter, my oldest child Morgana Lily Ambrosius. After your half sister, Arthur." Merlin cried happily.

Everyone was happy to see the baby and congratulated Merlin and patted him on the back. When Hunith held Morgana, Merlin went and got Will. Everyone smiled as they saw Will in Merlin's arms and a craved dragon next to the baby. Then as everyone in both rooms looked at Will a blue orb appeared in his left hand. Everyone gasped and looked amazed as the blue orb faded.

"Morgana did the same thing. They are part druid." Merlin informed excitedly.

Morgana* cried and saw that maybe Merlin did mean that he didn't want to poison her but then when Agravaine appeared in the room Morgana forgot all about it and started to hate. That night she left Camelot and went back home to think things over. When everyone was asleep except Merlin at night Freya woke up. Merlin was holding Morgana in his arms and was sitting in a chair near the bed. Freya looked and saw Merlin laughing as he calmed Morgana down.

"Can I hold her?" Freya croaked.

"Here. She has screamed every time I try to let someone hold her. She wants to be held only by her parents. Will is the same way. Do you want some water?" Merlin whispered softly.

"Yes. Please. She is adorable. How's Anna? Is the poor dog feeling better? Has she given birth to the puppies?"

"Yes. Can't you hear them? They are loud and very noisy. The puppies are very tiny but will grow. One of them sleeps or tries to sleep with Will." Merlin looked at Will after giving Freya some water and saw a puppy sleeping next to Will in the small short crib. "Not again. At least the dog is asleep. He keeps following Will's crying. Will starts to calm down when the puppy put his head on Will's hand. I think those 2 will love each other."

"Yeah. She's not screaming. I mean she's not quiet. She kicking her legs but she's not crying."

"I think it might be the curse. Mother said that when I was a baby she had to hold me for most of the day. I would scream if anyone held me. She said one talents I have is showing her what I saw when I was born. I can still do it and my siblings can do it and these little babies. Morgana did it several minutes ago. Will, did it when I put him down. Mother said that both have done it. In time you'll see it. For now let's go to sleep. Arthur gave me a week off."

"Let me guess you told him that you would be tired."

"Yes but he didn't listen."

"Here, she's asleep."

Merlin put Morgana to bed and then got ready for bed and got to be with his exhausted wife. They held each other in their arms and went to sleep but the sleep didn't last long. After about 2 hours of sleep Morgana and Will started screaming. Both Merlin and Freya groaned.

"Now I see why you wanted us to rest as much as we can before this." Freya groaned sleepily.

"I know. We haven't had a descent sleep since about what 9 months or 10. I'll hold Morgain and you will hold Will." Merlin moaned exhaustedly.

"Ok."

Merlin gave Will to Freya and then got Morgana and went to bed to hold his daughter who was kicking and screaming. After half an hour they put the babies back to bed and went to sleep. For the next week this happened contently. Gaius was checking Morgain and Will to see if they would have some problems.

"Well Morgain will have speech problems. Her eyes may be sensitive but she will be fine. Will's right leg is crippled. He will not walk like other kids. He also will have anemia several times like his father. Both will. They were born with little iron in their blood but they will be ok. It will take time." Gaius sighed in his physician like way.

"I need to get to work but first I want to say goodbye to my little kids and siblings." Merlin laughed happily.

"Your siblings are 8 months and are hard to keep up with. They crawl all over the place. Amagene keeps trying to grab one of the puppies."Hunith chuckled as she held Amagene and watched Matthew crawl to Merlin. Merlin picked Matthew up and tickled him.

"Morlin." Matthew stammered. Everyone smiled.

"He said your name. Not correctly but he said it." Balinor laughed quickly.

"Morlin?" Amagene asked cutely.

"Both can say my name." Merlin cheered.

Merlin went to work but had to take his siblings and kids with him or they would scream all day. Arthur was ok with it and knew Gwen loved watching the little ones. Freya would go and would be in Arthur's chamber holding one of the kids and talking to Gwen. When Morgana and Will were 3 weeks old Freya and Gwen were talking about kids.

"They are so cute. When me and Arthur get married I want to have a child. I want more than 10. I know Arthur does but not the same reason his father wanted a child. We want kids to love and be happy with."Gwen chucked.

"I know, that's why me and Merlin want kids. He loves kids. When he lived in Ealdor he would help his mother take care of kids including babies. When a child with magic was in his arms it would shine a blue orb or the blue orb of peace." Freya laughed kindly as she watched Amagene and Matthew played with a few dogs.

"Doggy."Matthew sighed.

"Hey, guys sit down and let the dogs come to you. "Freya advised. Both kids sat down and the dogs went to them. Then Merlin and Arthur came in arguing again.

"No, I said that I did check your weapons. I didn't do it on purpose. I saw one of the knights over there." Merlin shouted angrily.

"You seem like the kind of person who would try that prank." Arthur yelled.

"What is it now?" Freya asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Merlin, I want to make your father court sorcerer. He is a sorcerer and knows lots about the old religion. Don't tell your father we'll make it a secret. He will be made court sorcerer tomorrow at noon. I talked about it in the council meeting and the others agree. They know what Balinor stands for. What do you think? He can still live in Gaius' chambers."

"He will be honored. Be ready to listen to his advice. He will try to help you when it comes to sorcery. Don't worry. He's making me learn about my family history from both sides. I feel like a little kid."Merlin agreed happily.

"Ok. You are a kid."

"What. I'm 18 nearly 19."

"Yeah, in about 1 and ½ months. Idiot."

"Moron."

"What! Moron? That's you."

"No it isn't."

Merlin did the rest of his chores and went home and ate with his family. The next day around noon Merlin went to go get his father. Everyone else was in the council chambers except Balinor.

"Father, let's go. Arthur has to talk to you. It's very important but I don't know what it is. The others are at Gwen's and are fine. Gaius will be back soon. Now, let's go." Merlin persuaded.

"Ok. I wish he told you." Balinor sighed worriedly. Merlin couldn't help smiling but knew he had to hide it. When they got to the council chambers Merlin and Balinor walked up to Arthur and Merlin went to stand behind Arthur.

"Balinor, in honor of your wisdom and knowledge you are now court sorcerer."Arthur announced while giving Balinor a scroll. Everyone clapped and congratulated Balinor. Merlin hugged Balinor. Everyone was happy for Balinor. That night is where Aithusa begins.

Merlin


End file.
